marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-616)/Gallery
File:JeanUXM1p16frm1.jpg|Jean Grey in costume for the first time! (In ) Later Depictions of Silver Age X-Men (as Marvel Girl) File:XMO - Jean Grey -001 019.jpg| All-New All-Different X-Men (as Marvel Girl/Phoenix)While we know now that the original Phoenix was the Phoenix Force, Cockrum and Byrne had no idea at the time they were drawing her, and these can well be considered images of Jean Grey. See for images of the Phoenix Force. File:Jean_Grey_012.jpg|Needs issue citation File:Jean Grey 053.jpg|As Lady Grey, retconned to be Phoenix Force File:X-men 057.jpg| X-Factor (as Marvel Girl) File:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 01 pg18).jpg| File:Dark Phoenix 039.jpg| File:Jean Grey 057.jpg|circa Inferno File:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 03 pg37).jpg| File:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg22).jpg| File:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg43).jpg| File:Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg54).jpg| File:Jean Grey & Wolverine 001.jpg|Jean Grey and Wolverine circa X-Tinction Agenda X-Men: Blue and Gold (as Jean Grey) File:Jean_Grey_029.jpg File:Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 009.jpg becomes Jean Grey-Summers (X-Men, as Phoenix) File:Jean Grey & Cyclops 1.jpg| File:Cyclops Jean Grey 016.jpg File:Jean_Grey_030.jpg| File:Jean Grey (Phoenix) 004.jpg|cite me! New X-Men (as Phoenix)This section needs serious chronological help, please add issue citations and sort! File:Jean Grey (by Al Rio) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Phil Noto) 2.jpg File:Jean_Grey_031.jpg File:Jean_Grey_003.jpg File:Jean grey 001.jpg File:Jean_Grey_040.jpg File:Jean_Grey_019.jpg File:Jean_(2).jpg File:Jean_(New).jpg File:Jean Grey 050.jpg File:Jean Grey 051.jpg File:New_X-Men_Vol_1_139_page_07_Jean_Grey_(Earth-616).jpg| File:Jean Grey & Wolverine 002.jpg File:Jean Grey White Queen.jpg File:Jean Grey Emma Frost 001.jpg|Jean Grey reviving Emma Frost Jean Grey / Phoenix Force File:X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 1 Variant Green Textless.jpg| File:Jeangreyendsong.jpg|From Endsong (cite me!) File:Jean Grey classic card.jpg|Endsong (cite me!) File:Jean_Grey_024.jpg|Endsong? (cite me!) File:X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 2 Variant Sketch Textless.jpg+ Comic Covers Early X-Men File:Uncanny_X-Men_6.jpg| File:Uncanny X-Men 8.jpg| File:Uncanny X-Men 27.jpg| File:Uncanny X-Men 28.jpg| File:Uncanny X-Men 32.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 1 35.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 1 39.jpg| , first cover with green and yellow uniform File:Uncanny X-Men 48.jpg| File:Uncanny X-Men 49.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 1 101.jpg| , first Phoenix Force cover (originally Jean) File:X-Men Vol 1 105.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 1 114.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 1 125.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 1 134.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 1 135.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 1 136.jpg| File:X-Men Vol 1 137.jpg| Covers with later depictions of early years File:X-Men Origins Jean Grey.jpg File:X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 12 Textless.jpg|Wolverine With Marvel Girl X-Factor Era File:Xfactor 1 13.jpg File:Xfactor 18.JPG File:Xfactor 20.JPG File:Xfactor 1 38.jpg File:Xfactor 48.JPG File:Xfactor50.jpg File:Avengers West Coast Annual Vol 1 4.jpg Rejoins X-Men File:X-Men Vol 2 30.jpg File:Excalibur Vol 1 72.jpg New X-Men File:Jean_Grey_013.jpg File:Jean_Grey_010.jpg|Phoenix projects the fiery bird raptor File:New X-Men Vol 1 134 Textless.jpg|Phoenix with the firebird raptor File:New X-Men Vol 1 139 Textless.jpg File:New X-Men Vol 1 150 Textless.jpg|Phoenix and Wolverine File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 394 Textless.jpg|Wolverine & Jean Grey File:X-men unlimited 45.jpg After "Death" File:X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg File:Dark Phoenix cov 011.jpg Trade Paperbacks File:XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB.jpg File:XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB2.jpg File:XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB3.jpg File:XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB4.jpg Trading Cards File:Jean Grey (by John Romita) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey (Bruce Timm) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey (by David Farley) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Phil Noto) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey (Marvel Girl) 003.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Jerry Carr).jpg File:Phoenix (by Al Rio & Anthony Aguinaldo).jpg File:Phoenix (by Joseph Michael Linsner) 4.jpg File:Jean gray 098.jpg File:Jean Grey & Storm (by Adam Hughes & Rodin).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Ed Benes & Edson Prata).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Mariah Benes).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Vinicius Atanazio).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Candra).jpg File:Jean Grey (by David Delanty & windriderx23).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Dimitri Patelis) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Dimitri Patelis) 2.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Ed Benes & zecarlos).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Erik Egon).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Roger Dorion).jpg File:Jean_Grey_014.jpg File:Jean_Grey_018.jpg File:Jean grey 02.jpg File:Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 1.jpg File:Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 2.jpg File:Cyclops Jean Grey 018.jpg File:Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 3.jpg Jean Grey (Merchandise) File:Jean Grey New X-men bust 001.jpg File:Jean Grey New X-men bust 002.jpg File:Jean Grey & Cyclops bowen statue.jpg File:Jean Grey Phoenix statues.jpg File:Jean Grey Phoenix statue 3.jpg File:Jean Grey Phoenix statue (by Steve Kiwus).jpg File:Black Queen (Jean Grey) bust.jpg File:Image-White Phoenix toy.jpg UncategorizedUncategorized images are usually missing some way of identifying what they're from, and may even be missing critical licensing information. If you can provide such information, please add it to the file's page for reference purposes, then try to place it into the correct place above. File:Jean Grey 054.jpg File:Jean Grey (Earth-616) 002.jpg File:Jean Grey 056.jpg|one of Phoenix's costume with red & gold File:j1.jpg File:j2.jpg File:j3.jpg File:j4.jpg File:j5.jpg File:j6.jpg File:j7.jpg File:j8.jpg File:j9.jpg File:j10.jpg File:j12.jpg File:j13.jpg File:j14.jpg File:j15.jpg File:j16.jpg File:j17.jpg File:j19.jpg File:j20.jpg File:j21.jpg File:j22.jpg File:j23.jpg File:j24.jpg File:j25.jpg File:X-treme X-Men Women.jpg File:Jean Grey (Marvel Girl) 005.jpg File:Marvel Girl 002.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Bill Tucci) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Dan Brereton) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey & Polaris (by Dan Brereton) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Jason Tamvakis).jpg File:Jean Grey (by John Byrne) 1.jpg File:Jean Grey (by KamiNoShi).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Mark Kuettner).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Phil Noto).jpg File:Jean Grey (by Rich Cirillo).jpg File:Jean Grey & Cyclops (by Thomas Frisano).jpg File:Jean Grey & Cyclops (by Thomas Frisano) 2.jpg File:Jean Grey & Cyclops (by Thomas Frisano) 3.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Vladimir Fiks).jpg File:Jean_Grey_009.jpg File:Marvel Girl 001.jpg File:Jean_Grey_028.jpg File:Jean_Grey_002.gif File:Jean Grey 055.jpg File:Jean_Grey_042.jpg File:Jean_Grey_022.jpg File:Jean_Grey_020.jpg File:Jean_Grey_021.jpg File:Jean_Grey_026.jpg File:Jean_Grey_027.jpg File:Jean Grey (Phoenix) 002.jpg File:Jean Grey (Phoenix) 003.jpg File:Jean Grey (Phoenix) 006.jpg File:Phoenix.jpg File:phoenix036.jpg File:White Phoenix (by Tim Flanagan & Sumayyah Haider).jpg File:White Phoenix (by Mariah Benes & Sumayyah Haider).jpg File:White Phoenix (Jean Grey) 001.jpg File:White Phoenix 008.jpg File:White Phoenix 006.jpg File:White Phoenix 003.jpg File:White Phoenix 007.jpg File:White Phoenix 009.jpg File:White Phoenix 010.jpg File:Jean and rogue.jpg File:Jean Grey (by Boris Vallejo) 01.jpg File:Jean Grey vs Pyro (by Ken Steacy).jpg File:Jean Grey (by sephiroths-muse).jpg File:Jean_greay_34_m.jpg File:Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 002.jpg File:Scott&Jean_(2).jpg File:Cyclops Jean Grey 015.jpg File:Cyclops Jean Grey 017.jpg File:Jean_(1).jpg File:Phoenix montage.jpg | SeeAlso = }}